Happy
by Dannee-san
Summary: In Crystal Tokyo two people share a moment of happiness. One-shot


Hi. This is my first time on FF.net with my first ever fanfic. It is just a little one shot. I hope you like it.  
  
I'm working on many stories at the moment, but please, check out my bio if you want to know more on that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Dûh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He ran through the corridors chasing the blond who had set him off so subtly, that at first he hadn't  
  
noticed. People jumped out of the way as they stormed by. He caught glimpses of surprised and  
  
shocked expressions, though some people, who had known the two running imps longer than time,  
  
just rolled their eyes and shook their head exasperated.  
  
A clear voice echoed through the halls, taunting him. "You can't catch me!"  
  
'We'll just see about that, princess.' He nearly toppled over the banister as his prey made a sudden  
  
sharp turn and flew down the stairs. He took a few moments to catch his breath and watched as the  
  
object of his chase skipped the last few steps and crossed the entrance hall in the direction of the  
  
great double doors, leading to the gardens. Just before she disappeared from view she looked  
  
back, her eyes challenging the man who had lagged behind.  
  
He didn't need any more encouragement. Not bothering to use the stairs he cleared the balcony and  
  
scared the people in the hall near to death as he plummeted down to the ground. Landing safely he  
  
didn't waste a second, but tore after his love.  
  
"You know," Selenity said, as she played with his hair. "I used to be afraid that you only loved  
  
me because you used to, that if we had never loved each other at all in the Silver Millennium, we  
  
would never be together now."  
  
He shot up from his lying position with his head resting on her lap. "Are you mad? How could I  
  
not love you? You are the most precious creature in the universe. You give and give and give, and  
  
never expect anything in return. You are the most wonderful being ever."  
  
She only blushed and looked away.  
  
Endymion rushed out of the palace and entered the gardens, just in time to see the hem of his  
  
queen's dress disappear around the corner. His heart was thumping in his chest, his blood rushing  
  
madly to his veins. Oh, how he loved this! How he had missed this! The stuffy life in the Crystal  
  
Palace was getting to him as much as to his wife. It was rare they ever had a chance to lash out in  
  
a sudden spur of puberty and startle the entire palace staff.  
  
A spur of puberty. Not his own words, but Sailor Mercury's. Ami had berated them once, for  
  
acting immature, not setting the right example. Selenity had been as inattentive as if she was the  
  
fourteen year old superhero upstart again. And just to prove her point she had spent the following  
  
hour, chasing him around, passing Ami's chambers many times.  
  
It seemed impossible but he thought he loved his Usako, his moon bunny, more and more as time  
  
went by. And as he had held their newborn child in his arms for the first time, he had found he  
  
could split his heart in two without the two separate parts being any smaller than his heart had been  
  
to begin with. Like he had sprouted another heart just for Small Lady.  
  
He grinned suddenly as he realized where they were heading. His love had made a wrong choice.  
  
She was heading straight for the small pavilion with the mermaid fountain. That only had one exit.  
  
And indeed, as he rounded the corner he saw his victim had realized her mistake and had  
  
strategically posted the fountain between her and her pursuer. Well, that wouldn't help her, not  
  
now. He stopped a moment and looked at his wife as he regained his composure.  
  
"Sometimes I wish we didn't have this responsibility towards the entire world. Then I could have  
  
you all to myself," Endymion whispered to the sleeping form of his love. "The court demands you  
  
to much to my liking."  
  
Selenity stirred but didn't wake up. Instead, she only snuggled deeper into his embrace. He  
  
tightened his hold on her, silently promising to drag her away from those boring officials if they  
  
were taking too much of her time. But he knew it was pontless.  
  
"You know you can't escape me," he said in mock threat.  
  
Her grin was savage. "Perhaps," she said.  
  
Oh, god, how he loved her! The times he had teased her and been annoyed by her where now less  
  
than a bleak memory. She was a goddess as she stood there in her official gown, the white of her  
  
skirt slightly smudged during their recent pursuit. Her cheeks where flushed and lovely, wisps of  
  
hair had escaped the bonds of her 'Meatballs' and were now freely floating on the soft breeze that  
  
stirred the air around them. He could hear her heavy breathing and was briefly pleased by the fact  
  
she was still so outdone by the exercise he had put her through. His usual arrogant smirk played  
  
across his features and his eyes twinkled as he thought of what he would do to her when he caught  
  
her.  
  
She took a hesitant step backwards and cast a quick glance around, searching futilely for a way out.  
  
He took advantage of her moment of lack of attention for him and jumped into action. Before she  
  
could shriek he was already halfway around the fountain. She started in the other direction in an  
  
attempt to get away from him, but he caught up with her first. For a brief moment they struggled  
  
until he had her locked securely in his arms.  
  
Panting he held her close to him and rested his head upon her shoulder. She leaned back against  
  
his chest, nearly knocking him of his feet as he was suddenly forced to support both their weights.  
  
Her hands clutched his arms around her waist and she tilted he head sideways, touching his temple.  
  
They stood there silently, catching their breath.  
  
Mamoru heart raced as he watched the girl turn towards the door. He didn't want her to leave. He  
  
wanted her to stay with him forever and relieve his loneliness. She was so breathtakingly beautiful  
  
with her cerulean blue eyes and soft pink lips. He ached to take them with his own, but his mind  
  
shied away from the close contact. His arm had a mind of its own though, because it snaked its way  
  
around her waist.  
  
"Usako?" he whispered.  
  
She turned towards him, her face tilted up to his. Her eyes widened at the cole proximity of their  
  
faces. "Yes?" she asked, slightly breathless.  
  
Oh, how he ached to close that distance and claim her his. But his mind shrieked at him, telling him  
  
to stay away, not to get involved. His heart thumped as he pondered what to do. She felt so good  
  
in his arms, so natural. She was so small. His throat constricted as he remembered she was only  
  
fourteen. He couldn't take advantage of such a young girl. No matter how much he thought he loved  
  
her.  
  
"Your bag, Usako," managed to wrestled out, as he handed her the schoolbag he had seen from the  
  
corner of his eye.  
  
He bit his tongue as he saw her face fell. She took the bag from his hand, her fingers brushing his.  
  
His breathing stopped at the touch. Then she was out the door.  
  
He wanted to cry as he felt the sudden emptiness of his apartment.  
  
Endymion opened his eyes and stole a glance sideways. Selenity's eyes were still closed, her lips  
  
slightly parted as she drew in unsteady breaths. This wasn't fair. She shouldn't be so close, if she  
  
didn't want to be kissed. He turned his head and claimed his prize without warning, stealing her  
  
breath. For moment she was too surprised to respond. The she turned in his embrace and brought  
  
her arms up around his neck.  
  
He didn't quite understand, but for some reason every one of their kisses felt like their first, both  
  
their first. He knew stories about how a first kiss was always different from others, but to him  
  
every kiss was new and stunning. It never lost its wonder.  
  
Finally they broke away, unable to continue for the lack of oxygen. He rested his forehead against  
  
hers and reveled in the feel of his love being so close to him. He owed her so much. She had  
  
driven him out of his dark isolation and taken him in into her world of light. And he was eternally  
  
grateful for her act of unselfishness. He loved her with every fiber of his being and every day he  
  
tried to show her how much she meant to him.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
She didn't answer, just smiled that fantastic wonderful smile of hers that only he got, her twinkling  
  
eyes so close to his.  
  
He drew her closer, hiding his face in her hair. He felt her take a shuddering breath as her hand  
  
laced through his dark locks.  
  
Like every time he rejoiced in hearing those desperately wanted words from her as she repeated  
  
after him, "I love you."  
  
Outside, Crystal Tokyo was oblivious of the moment of happiness that occurred within the walls  
  
of the Crystal palace, where to lovers enjoyed some precious time away from their duties,  
  
forgetting the world around them, just content in each other's arms. 


End file.
